Jacques Boudreaux
Jacques Étienne Boudreaux Beauxbâtons Alumna This character belongs to Bond_em7 About Jacques Étienne Boudreaux (pronounced jock-esse ay-tee-EN boo-drough) is the only child of Jean-Luc and Mignonette Boudreaux. Both of his parents are Pure-Blood, and are heavily involved in French Magical government. Even as a kid, Jacques' was a natural leader, easily making friends with the other kids, and usually ending up in charge. Being an only child to wealthy pure-blood parents meant Jacques recieved extra lessons from a young age in dueling, fencing, and languages. He is fluent in English, French, and German. He got his letter from Beauxbâtons as expected, and excitedly went to the school. He was Sorted into Bellefeuille, which surprised his family as they had all been in Ombrelune. However, it was a good fit for his laid-back attitude and charming wit. He instantly made friends with everyone, but his two closest freinds were Raoul and Renée Delacroix. She wasn't nearly as emotionally cold, or as cunning as her Housemates, and he could tell she needed a freind. Going to a school where the girls were typically "high maintenance" and "girly" was perfect for Jacques, and he quickly learned which buttons to press and how to use his charm to his advantage. He had an ongoing rivalry with Renée and usually managed to outshine her by a small margin. He made high marks in every class, but Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration was where he succeeded the most. At the beginning of their Sixth Year, the Tri-Wizard tournament was accounced, and Renée would be travelling to Hogwarts. Jacques had started to have feelings for her, and intended to tell her, but never got the chance before she and the others left for the competition. Jacques and Raoul stayed at Beauxbâtons during the tournament as their parents felt their education would suffer during the tournament, so he had to root for Renée from afar, catching snippets and rumors of how she was doing. Apparently while at Hogwarts, Renée met a boy. When she returned at the end of the year she told them all about Aaron Raimi and how they had been dating and were trying a long distance relationship while Renée finished up her last year in France. Apparently he had lost his chance. He was glad to see Renée so happy, but it got harder and harder to be around her. I did my best to hide it, but Renée slowly started excluding herself from our group. We all did well on our exams, and as per the usual I beat out Renée in the test scores by a minor amount. After graduation, she left to go back to London where her boyfriend was, and he hasn't heard from her since Jacques went into the French Ministry as his parents had expected, and quickly moved up into the Auror Office. Few believed he was an auror due to his laid-back attitude and constant jokes, but he passed through the training and because a fulll auror more quickly than anyone else ever had. Since then he's been working cases for the French government, but recently the British Magical Ministry said they needed some temporary help, so he volunteered thinking he might run into Renée. Personality Jacques is confident and charming. He often is mistaken for a slacker due to his laid-back attitude. He's a people person, and excels in winning people over. He is brave at his core, and while he hates it when things get serious, he can quickly judge a situation and spring into action when needed. He's used to getting attention from women, and enjoys flirting, while still being professional and appropriate. Appearance Slightly taller than average, with light blue eyes full of laughter, and dark brown hair, Jacques is traditionally handsome. He tends to dress nicely, usually wearing a button-down shirt and coat, with dark slacks. Her face claim is Robbie Amell. Trivia *Jacques: means "Supplanter" *Étienne: means "garland, crown" *His Myers-Briggs letters are ENFP-A (Campaigner). Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Wizard Category:Beauxbatons Graduate Category:Blue Eyes Category:Brown Hair Category:Right Handed Category:Bondem7's chars Category:French Category:September Birthday Category:Speaks French Category:Speaks German Category:Pure-Blood Category:Beauxbatons Category:Beauxbatons Students Category:Bellefeuille Students Category:Adults Category:Auror Category:ENFP Category:Laurel Wand Category:Dragon Heartstring Wand Category:Born in France